The Locke Tsukino Story
by Locke-Tsukino
Summary: This is the tale of a teenage orphan from Celadon City that gets himself in a lot of trouble. Read and Review! ^_^


The Locke Tsukino Story  
  
Authors note: Well. This is it. My first Fanfic that I'm putting on Fanfiction.net. ^_^ Well. I hope you enjoy it. And I'd love any /constructive/ criticism. So please, read, enjoy, and review!   
"To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream." -"Hamlet" Act 3, Scene 1  
Prolouge:  
Memories  
Bright lights. Everywhere, bright lights. Bright, white lights. And loud sounds. The sound of feet slamming against the hard linoleoum floor. The sound of frantic voices talking rapidly. Jumbled. Mangled. Senseless.  
"Doctor Juarez! Doctor Juarez! We're losing her!"  
"HURRY! FASTER! GET US TO THE HOSPITAL!"  
Sirens. Busting glass. Screams. Out of order. Jumbled. Confused. Nothing makes sense.  
"Doctor...my wife! Where is she?!"  
"Mr. Tsukino...she didn't-"  
"WHERE IS SHE!?"  
"She didn't make it...."  
"What....no....Lies! LIES!"  
"Mr Tsukino...please. Try to relax."  
"Noooo! NOOOOOO!!!"  
Anguish. Grief. Sorrow. Pain. Guilt.  
The sound of screeching brakes. The crunch of an automobile slamming into a an 18-wheeler. Out of order. Confused. Lost. Meaningless.  
"We were able to get your son out of your wife...your baby son was born, even though your wife died. You're a father."  
"No....NO! I can't do this...not without her...! NO!!! NOOOO!!!"  
"Mr. Tsukino! Where are you going? Mr. Tsukino! Mr. Tsukino!!!"  
Yelling. Running. Pain. Hatred. Rage. Self-loating. Disgrace.   
"He's got a gun!!! A gun!!!"  
BLAM!  
Blood. Brains. Splattered across the back of the wall.  
"Blew...blew his brains out...."  
"He must've gone mad from the grief...."  
Television. The news. Voices. Impersonal. Meaningless. Non-caring, just informational.  
"In local news, a young couple lost their lives today in a horrifying car accident. The young lady, Maria Tsukino died in the ambulance on the way to Celadon Hospital. She was eight months pregnant at the time of the accident. Miracuously, the baby survied. He was born. Unfortuanately, the young man, Jim Tsukino could not take the grief of losing his wife. He stole a nine millimeter handgun off of one of the hospital's policeguards and committed suicide. The child, Locke Tsukino will be sent to live in Celadon Orpanage until he can find a loving family. In other news, Prime Minister...."  
Meaningless. Cold. Insenstive. The only ones who even pretend to care are those who were caught up in traffic because of the accident. A brief moment of silence. And then it is done. Two lives blown away as dust in the wind. The earth does not stop moving. It doesn't even slow. Nothing changes. All is the same. All is as it was before, in the grand scheme of things.  
"Hello? Mrs. Ferger? Yes, this is the Celadon hospital calling. Hi. Oh I'm fine, and yourself? Oh that's good. Well, I'm just calling to inform you that there's another one coming your way. Yes, the one from the accident last week.....Yes. Yes. Okay. If I can just put you on hold for one moment."  
Meaningless. Jumbled. Soundbytes. Pictures. Memories. Fading. Old. Sadness.   
Scenes from the past. A group of young children visiting a zoo. One stands alone in the back. A young, quiet boy with ghastly pale skin. Silver hair. Red eyes. Now he's older. With a new group of children. The others have been adopted. He has not. The years go by. Everytime he is still there, increasingly older than the children around him.  
Unwanted. Abandoned. Useless. Orphan. Freak. Red eyes. Pale skin. Freak. Silver hair. Reclusive nature. Bullied. FREAK!  
Rich kids. Tech school students. Snickering. Pointing. Laughinh. Hahaha. What a loser. He's been an orphan for 15 years! Hahaha!  
Bullies. Gang members. Punks. Beatings, abuse, pain. Give u syour money, Lockey. Give us the money!  
Unwanted.....  
Abandoned...  
Useless....  
Freak!!!   
"FREAK!!!" 


End file.
